Silent Justice
by AkaneKitty
Summary: A dead body, some flirtations, and Jake's obsession with a game called 'Serpent's Strike' mark a day of normalcy in MegaKat City. But, will MKC ever be the same again?
1. Prolouge

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is the Prologue of "Silent Justice."  
  
The swearing in of a new District Attorney marks new changes in MegaKat City when a common criminal tries to take down the SWAT Kats by using the legal system against them. But, there is more to this criminal than meets the eye. Can the SWAT Kats handle these new changes, or will it give the Enforcers a chance to shine?  
  
Author's notes: I know I'm insane, but I've wanted to write another canon series for a while. This series is heavily influenced by the show Law and Order, as well as my criminal justice classes, so look out for some legal terminology.   
  
Thanks a bunch to KS Claw and Renee Twist for reading snippets of this while I was devolving this.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
AkaneKitty  
  
*************  
  
Silent Justice  
  
Prologue  
  
*************  
  
"Today marks the first day of office for District Attorney Thomas Mau. The newly elected DA states that he will uphold the laws of MegaKat City and plans to have no tolerance for repeat and violent offenders. We now go clips of the DA's swearing in ceremony..."  
  
Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson watch the TV as they see a spotted silver kat raise his right paw. They also spot Mayor Manx and the Deputy Mayor Briggs standing besides him as well. Chance stuffs a piece of pizza into his mouth.  
  
"I wonder how this new DA will fit into the scheme of things?" Chance asks, finishing of the slice of pizza.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asks, taking a swig of milk from a can.  
  
"You know... Callie... Us... The Enforcers." Chance says.   
  
Jake thinks about that. "That is a delicate triangle."  
  
"I wonder who the DA will work with? Callie or the Enforcers?"  
  
"Callie if he knows what's good for him."  
  
Chance laughs at that as a familiar alarm sounds. "That's Callie!"  
  
Jake leaps over the couch and runs to the comm. Link. "Yes, Ms. Briggs?"  
  
"SWAT Kats, I have a request." Callie's voice fills the room.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Jake asks as Chance walks up to him.  
  
"No, thank goodness." Callie says. "I have a request from the DA: He wants to meet you guys."  
  
Jake and Chance look at each other. "Us?"  
  
"Yes. He requested Commander Feral as well. He wants to get acquainted with everyone. Will you come?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Great! Meet me at City Hall. We can then go to the DA's office. It's in the building next door."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Felina, I'll be at the DA's office if you need anything."  
  
"Yes, uncle. Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks...and keep Steele away from our new communications system. It's not finalized yet."  
  
Commander Ulysses Feral parks his patrol car into City Hall's parking lot and steps out. A huge gust of wind blows in, playing with a strand of Feral's hair that had escaped its knot: He had decided to grow his hair out a little. He gradually tucks it back in.  
  
"Somebody! Grab that paper!"  
  
"Huh?" Feral turns to the source of the voice, but ends up with a piece of paper plastered to his fast. He peels it off.  
  
"Thank you so much! Those are my briefing notes." A fawn colored she-kat with long black hair with brown highlights jogs up to him, out of breath. She places her paws on her knees.  
  
"Isn't it easier to type this on a computer?" Feral asks, looking at the she-kat and giving her the notes. She had to be Siamese, he thinks. The brown-tipped ears and tail gave it away.  
  
"Yes, but I do my best thinking with a pencil or pen to a writing pad." The she-kat looks up at him and smiles, revealing a pair of piercing, almond shaped blue eyes. She then notices Feral's uniform. "You're an Enforcer, right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And, judging by your overcoat and bars, you're a high ranking officer." The she-kat straightens up and thinks for a moment. "Commander?"  
  
Feral smiles a little at that. "Very astute."  
  
"Thanks...Though, to be honest, I grew up in a family of military brats." The she-kat smiles at him. "But, it is good that I ran into you. I'm Executive Assistant District Attorney Naomi Ling."  
  
Naomi holds out her paw, and Feral shakes. "Commander Ulysses Feral. Your boss wants to meet me."  
  
"Yes, and I'm supposed to be already up there." Naomi sighs a little. "Not a very good first impression..."  
  
Feral gets a sudden thought. "On the contrary."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Feral holds out his arm to Naomi. "Ever hear of the term 'Fashionably late?'"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Well, we get to see Feral again. It's been awhile."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Really?"   
  
Callie nods as she walks down the hallway to the DA's office, with the SWAT Kats flanking her. "Feral hasn't been seen for a while, but rumor has that he is retooling the Enforcers."  
  
"Retooling how?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"I've heard that he has been recruiting for new officers in other cities, and upgrading his equipment." Callie says.  
  
"Wow...Is he trying to give us a run for our money?" Razor asks solemnly.  
  
"In his dreams!" T-Bone laughs. "The kat's...."  
  
"Really, Commander? You come from the East as well?"  
  
"Yes. My family made their home in the East when I was growing up."  
  
"Huh?" The SWAT Kat's look each other. "Isn't that..."  
  
The voice come closer, and both the SWAT Kats and Callie meet up with Feral at the DA's office door. On his arm was a striking Siamese she-kat. They couldn't believe it. Not only did Feral have a she-kat on his arm, he had also grown his hair out!   
  
Callie breaks the silence. "Who..."  
  
"Oh, I'm forgetting my manners!" Feral smiles a little. "ADA Ling, this is Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs with her consorts Tweedledee and Tweedledum..."  
  
"Who are you calling Tweedledum!" T-Bone snarls, as Naomi giggles.  
  
Feral looks at him. "You. I got tired of calling you clowns all the time."  
  
"Why you...!"  
  
"That's enough!" Callie steps in front of T-Bone before the kat could advance. "What's gotten into you, Commander?"  
  
"Nothing. I only speak the truth."  
  
"Commander!"  
  
Feral just looks at her. "What did you expect me to say? My heroes?"  
  
Callie crosses her arms. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"  
  
Naomi clears her throat. "Well, it is nice meeting you three. Though I must say the only other vigilantes I meet are the ones I prosecuted."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Obstruction of justice." Naomi smiles. "So, this poses a unique situation for me."  
  
"I see..." Callie gives the she-kat a once over. "Have you known the Commander long?"  
  
"No. Just met." Naomi focuses her eyes on the Deputy Mayor. "Why?"  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
Naomi narrows her eyes but opens the office door. "Thomas! Everyone is here as you requested!  
  
The group walks in as Naomi perches herself on Mau's desk. The spotted kat, appearing to be in his early forties, looks at her. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was preparing for that Edwards case."  
  
"And it took you that long?"  
  
"You know I do my best thinking away from the office."  
  
Mau sighs and looks at the group. "As Naomi said, I'm Thomas Mau. Pleased to meet you all."  
  
Feral leans up against the wall as Mau continues. "Naomi will be the Enforcer liaison and I will be to the Mayor's office until everything settles down around here."  
  
"That' fine." Feral says as Callie nods in agreement.  
  
"Ms. Briggs." Mau stands up. "I am very aware of the current 'tensions' between the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats. Please be advised that I must apply the law equally."  
  
Callie looks at him. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I must remain neutral as the District Attorney. Any and all evidence must be considered when it's presented to me."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So it means that Mau must consider the SWAT Kats as private katizens that are doing illegal activity." Naomi speaks up.  
  
"What?" Callie is taken aback. "But, they have saved this city countless times!"  
  
"And I am aware of that." Mau sits down. "But trials are tricky. I just want to cover my bases and save the taxpayers a little money."  
  
"The Enforcers are held to a higher standard in the eyes of the law." Naomi says. "They can't do things like your SWAT Kats, and..."  
  
"What do you mean *my* SWAT Kats?"  
  
"Well, it *is* a little obvious..."   
  
Callie crosses her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Ms. Briggs, your public support of the SWAT Kats can cause us problems in a court of law." Naomi says. "By declaring ourselves neutral, we hope to rid ourselves of a lot of potential problems."  
  
"I still don't think...'  
  
"*I* don't get why you're protesting so much." Naomi interrupts. "I thought all government officials had to at least try to appear neutral..."  
  
"And it obvious that you are going to be biased in favor of the Enforcers."  
  
Naomi smiles at that. "Well, *somebody* has to...and I could afford to."  
  
Callie starts to protest more, but Feral's phone begins to ring, He answers it.  
  
"Feral."  
  
"Uncle, there has been a silent alarm at Pumadyne's research department." Felina's voice is clear.  
  
Feral's mood turns serious. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Kenneth thought it was a glitch in our new system, but a double check yielded that it was. We're sending our patrol units. ETA is five minutes."  
  
"Fine. You and Kenneth go over there as well. I'll be there as soon as I can." Feral hangs up the phone and turns to the group.   
  
"I'm sorry to cut our meeting short, but there is something that I must attend to immediately." Feral walks towards the door. "Please excuse me."  
  
"Is there a problem, Commander?" Callie asks.  
  
"Nothing that the Enforcers can't handle."  
  
"And where have we've heard *that* before?" T-Bone thinks aloud to which Razor chuckles.  
  
Surprisingly, Feral smiles at that. "We'll see who has the last laugh, SWAT Kats."  
  
"Oh, Commander..." Naomi speaks up. "Before you leave, please know that I will be stopping by your headquarters to meet your Investigations Unit."  
  
"Sure...and Naomi..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please call me Ulysses." Feral walks out of the office.  
  
It was quiet for a while...until a gentle purr fills the room. Mau clears his throat.  
  
"Naomi...Naomi! You're purring too loud!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
...CONNECTION TERMINATED.  
  
LAW ENFORCEMENT TRACE DETECTED.   
  
INITIATING COUNTER MEASURES.  
  
CONNECTION REROUTED TO SPECIFIED TARGETS.  
  
"...Not bad. I thought the law around here was incompetent."   
  
A hum of a computer is heard as a she-kat stares at one of her computer screens, brushing dyed blue hair from her eyes. She swivels her seat to reach her laptop, her blue eyes reflecting the screen.  
  
TRIPLE LEVEL DATA ENCRYPTION DETECTED ON FILES RETRIEVED.  
  
CRACK FILES?   
  
"Of course."  
  
The tan she-kat presses a key, at which the laptop begins to copy the files to a CD while printing the files at the same time. She smiles, sitting back in her chair.  
  
"Well done, Krystal...Huh?"  
  
The computers beep as a message appears on her laptop.  
  
ENCRYPTED PRIORITY CALL RECEIVED.  
  
PRIORITY LEVEL: URGENT.  
  
ANSWERING CALL...  
  
A video of kat appears on the screen. Krystal adjusts herself. "Have you retrieved the files?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Any problems?"  
  
"Not at all...However..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you sure we're focusing on the right kats? I don't question your plans, but the Enforcers may prove more of a problem than the SWAT Kats." Krystal says. "They tried to trace me right away."  
  
"Be that as it may, it is the SWAT Kats that caused our forbearers great problems." The kat says. "And I will not fall into the same traps they did. We deal with SWAT Kats first, then the Enforcers."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Your concern is founded, however. We may be giving the Enforcers their chance to shine. But the SWAT Kats are the biggest threat to the organization."  
  
Krystal nods. The kat continues.  
  
"Proceed according to plan. Deliver those files when contacted and await further instructions."  
  
"...Understood."  
  
The kat disappears. Krystal takes one last look at the screen.  
  
...TRACE TERMINATED...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
...TRACE FAILED.  
  
"Damn it! The hacker halted my trace!"  
  
SORRY! TRY AGAIN LATER!  
  
"Smartass..."  
  
A muscular, reddish-brown kat sits back in his chair, staring at a blinking cursor on his laptop. He begins to seethe.  
  
"Calm down, Major." Felina walks up to him, placing a paw on his shoulder. "You tried your best."  
  
Major Kenneth Laquor sighs, disconnecting his laptop from Pumadyne's computers. "Kenneth will do."  
  
"Just adhering to protocol." Felina shrugs.  
  
"If that was the case, you wouldn't be calling the Commander 'Uncle.'"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Kenneth laughs, standing up to stretch and adjusting his long officer's coat. "Well, that was a bust. I was hoping to have something for the Commander."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Kenneth turns and salutes Feral as he walks up. "I was hoping to have more clues to this hack, sir. I attempted a trace, but they thwarted it."  
  
"Was it Hard Drive?"  
  
"I don't think so. I would have registered a power spike from him jumping into the system...and besides, I think Pumadyne's machines would have caught him."   
  
"I see..." Feral looks at the computer. "What was taken?"  
  
"Several high security development files." Felina says. "We don't know what they contained since they were encrypted."  
  
"Anything else taken?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So they knew what they were looking for..." Feral ponders this. "Kenneth, think you could handle any other hack attempts?"  
  
Kenneth shakes his head. "I'm out of my league on this one, sir. All I know is my COM systems."  
  
Feral nods as an officer walks up. "Sir, we have some reporters wanting to talk to you."  
  
"They must have been listening to our frequency..." Feral turns back to Kenneth. "Kenneth, I want you to release this message to all Enforcer units: I am imposing a media blackout for this case. No talking to the press unless through authorized channels."  
  
"Consider it done!" Kenneth salutes Feral and walks away.   
  
"What now?"  
  
"Think your brother would be up for a temporary transfer?"  
  
Felina looks at him. "You mean Leo? What for?"  
  
"He's apart of the Cyber Crimes Unit of the SpecialOps." Feral says. "We'll need his expertise."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Are you sure MegaKat City is ready for Leo?" Felina asks. "He doesn't act like us."  
  
Feral smiles. "Well, the city needs something new. Let's get back to headquarters."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I don't think the ADA likes you, Ms. Briggs."  
  
"The feeling's mutual."  
  
The SWAT Kats flank Callie as they step out of MegaKat City's Legal Administration building. T-Bone crosses his arms.  
  
"So, we're private katizens doing illegal activities." T-Bone mulls. "What does that mean to us?"  
  
"I'm guessing it means we're subject to arrest on her call." Razor replies.  
  
"Feral's been trying to do that for a while now!"  
  
"Yes, but he didn't have the support of the DA's office behind it." Razor points out. "Speaking of which, I think Ling is interested in the Commander."  
  
"...Obviously." Callie mumbles.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's apparent that Naomi won't be giving you guys any slack. I'd be extra careful if I were you." Callie straightens up a bit. "I'm sure her giving the OK for the Enforcers to actively go after you would help her position with him."  
  
"I'd bet..."  
  
"Callie!"  
  
Callie turns to see Ann jogging up the steps of the Administration building, coming towards them. "Ann...What's going on?"  
  
"Did you hear the latest?" Ann pauses to catch her breath. "The Commander has imposed a media blackout!"  
  
"Media blackout?"  
  
"Yes! It prevents the media from talking to the Enforcers except through authorized channels." Ann continues. "I was shocked. It's the first time he actually imposed it since I've been here."  
  
"What happened to cause it?" Razor asks.  
  
"I'm thinking it has something to do with that incident at Pumadyne."  
  
"What incident?"  
  
"I don't know. Even my sources there are being tightlipped about it." Ann shrugs. "We picked up Enforcer traffic asking for the Investigations Unit, so we knew something was up."  
  
"Hmm...That might have been the reason Feral rushed out of the meeting." Callie says. "But, I don't see why he did the blackout."  
  
"It's called controlling the flow of information, Ms. Briggs."  
  
Callie sighs as Naomi walks up to the group, briefcase in paw. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing concerning you. I'm here to meet Ms. Gora." Naomi holds out her free paw to the report. "ADA Naomi Ling. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Ann's initial shock wears off as she shakes Naomi's paw. "You said the Enforcers are controlling the flow of information...Why?"  
  
"I don't know the details yet but any case involving Pumadyne is high profile. By controlling information, the Enforcers can present a much tighter case to the District Attorney's office. Also, the suspects wouldn't know what leads the Enforcers might have."  
  
"Besides...By imposing the blackout, it also restricts what Enforcers can say to external parties..." Naomi continues, smiling at Callie. "...Like you."  
  
"What...!" Callie glares at Naomi. "Feral has always reported to me!"  
  
"Not anymore. DA's office takes priority." Naomi glances at her watch and turns to Ann. "Ms. Gora, you can see Thomas at any time. But now I have a bail hearing to go to. Ladies...and gentlekats...Good day."  
  
Naomi proceeds down the steps and Callie begins to seethe. "That little minx! She's just upsetting the applecart!"  
  
Ann ponders that. "Isn't it already upset?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing." Ann starts toward the building. "I have to go meet the DA now. If I find out anything I'll let you know."  
  
"Thanks..." Callie sighs. "I'm going to have to deal with that she-kat for four, long years...Maybe I should have made Mau keep the former staff..."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Smithy! Hurry it up! I have to get this evidence to the courthouse soon!"  
  
"Hold your horses, Major. Need I remind you that half of this stuff is frozen? It needs special packaging."   
  
"Yeah. Because of the SWAT Kats, who decided it was fine time to test their new fire-extinguishing bomb. What was it called? Celsius, I think...which promptly froze 50% of the evidence and destroyed two warehouses instead of one!"  
  
"And, messed up a nice crime scene, right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Major Marie Sheridan impatiently drums her claws against the wall leading to the evidence room while Smithy slowly stored the frozen evidence. The light brown she-kat look with dread to the day she would be called to testify. The evidence tying Dr. Kyle Edwards to the warehouse arson was flimsy at best, caused in large part to the SWAT Kats' interference. In fact, when the SWAT Kats got involved, most evidence was flimsy, due to the amount of destruction that usually followed them.  
  
Marie relished the thought of tackling a major case like Pumadyne without the vigilante's 'input'.  
  
"Here you go, Major. Frozen evidence and all." Smithy pushes a large cooler and a clipboard towards her. "Sign here."  
  
"Sure." Marie brushes her short, black hair from her eyes as she signs.  
  
"There you are, Marie."  
  
"Sir." Marie turns to face Feral, who was coming towards him. She salutes him.  
  
"Signing out evidence?" Feral asks.  
  
"Yes, sir. For the Edwards case." Marie motions towards to the cooler. "Half of it's frozen."  
  
"My sympathies."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Feral looks at her. "Any new developments in the Pumadyne case?"  
  
"Negative. Since the files are encrypted, we need a subpoena to open them. They are defense technologies." Maria crosses her arms. "And, we're no closer to capturing the hacker. My techs are stumped."  
  
"I'll get you some help for the hacker." Feral says. "And, let me handle the subpoena. I think we have an ally in the DA's office."  
  
"That's good to hear."   
  
"Oh! And, Marie..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Feral leans in closer to her. "This is our chance to start off with a clean slate with the new DA. I want everything to be followed by the book. We don't need any additional problems."  
  
Marie nods. "Yes, sir!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
MegaKat City's Municipal Courthouse was always full of activity, especially for those that had bail hearings. Two kats huddle in a corner of a busy courtroom, trying to talk.   
  
"Listen to me, Kyle: When the Judge asks for your plea, you say 'Not Guilty'. No more, no less."  
  
"Aww...You don't want the other 'me' to come out and make a show for you?"  
  
Ross, a distinguished looking bluish-gray kat, glares at Kyle Edwards, a disheveled looking tabby. "Especially not that. You are Dr. Kyle Edwards the chemist today, not the pyromaniac."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Come on, Edwards. You're up." An Enforcer bailiff walks up them.  
  
Kyle smiles. "Lead the way."  
  
The bailiff leads the pair to their respective tables as Naomi walks up to her position. A court clerk picks up a clipboard.  
  
"Docket number 5418: Katizens vs. Kyle Edwards." The clerk reads. "The charges are: Arson in the first degree and vandalism in the first degree."  
  
The clerk hands the clipboard over to the judge. "How do you plea?"  
  
"Not guilty." Kyle speaks up.  
  
"Katizens on bail?"   
  
"Fifty thousand dollars, your honor." Naomi says. "Dr. Edwards committed a crime that can shut down commerce in the warehouse district for weeks."  
  
"May I remind counsel that my client has no priors." Ross says.  
  
"And he got off to a fine start." The judge says. "Bail is set at fifty thousand dollars. Next!"  
  
The bailiff leads Kyle away, and Naomi gathers her things. Ross walks over to her. "That was a fine dance you did for the Grand Jury, counselor. The evidence against my client is weak and circumstantial."  
  
"It was enough for them indict him." Naomi shrugs.  
  
"The Grand Jury would indict a rock. But, regardless..." Ross pulls a wad of papers out of his briefcase and hands to them to Naomi. "Motion to dismiss."  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"Due process violations."  
  
"That's ridiculous! The Enforcers did no such..."  
  
"I'm not talking about the Enforcers." Ross smiles. "It concerns the SWAT Kats."  
  
"What about them."  
  
"They were acting as government officials when they captured my client."  
  
"How can they? They are private katizens!" Naomi crosses her arms.  
  
"Who seem to be at the Deputy Mayor's beck and call. *That* is what makes them government officials." Ross continues to smile. "See you in court!"  
  
Ross walks away, leaving Naomi little time before another bail case comes up, demanding her attention. She sighs.  
  
"This is only the beginning...I know it..."  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Effects

Ni-hao! This is 'Effects'.  
  
Naomi must form a new plan of action to deal with Ross' motion to dismiss the Edwards case when Mau orders her to fight it. Will arguing that Callie worked on her own help her case? Also, Callie isn't taking Naomi's new connection to Feral lightly. Could one heated moment ruin everything?  
  
Author's note: Beware of legal terminology. I don't think it gets too intensive, but I thought I'd warn nonetheless.   
  
Special thanks to KS Claw for giving me the idea for the ending! We RPed with various outcomes to this as well.  
  
Thanks to all my new reviewers, and thanks to Renee(with Timmy) and Alegna.   
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
AkaneKitty  
  
*************  
  
Silent Justice  
  
Effects  
  
*************  
  
"Now this is good...Due process violations on the account that the SWAT Kats are government agents due to their ties to Ms. Briggs."  
  
In his office, Mau looks through the thick brief that Ross handed to Naomi. In it was a detailed history of an alleged connection between Callie and the SWAT Kats. Naomi shakes her head.  
  
"It was bound to happen someday." Naomi says, crossing her arms. "It's obvious that there is a connection between the three of them."  
  
"Hmm...This could set a bad precedent." Mau looks at her. "I do not want to start my term off this way."  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"We fight it tooth and nail. If Ross wins, it could open the floodgates for appeals."  
  
Naomi nods. "So, why don't we see if there is a connection? If there is, we argue that the SWAT Kats and Ms. Briggs were working on their own. It's obvious that the Enforcers didn't want their help."  
  
"...And that Ms. Briggs was working as a private katizen, not as the Deputy Mayor." Mau thinks out loud. "It might not be pretty. Ross could call her as a witness."  
  
"I would call her first, and declare her as hostile."  
  
Mau looks at her. "Why do I get the feeling that you would enjoy grilling her on the stand?"  
  
"Because I would."  
  
"Naomi..."  
  
"Thomas, we have to be passionate about our work." Naomi shrugs. "If she would have appeared neutral, we wouldn't have this problem right now."  
  
Naomi glances at her watch and takes out her compact. "I have an appointment with Ulysses later on today. I have to meet his Investigations Unit."  
  
"You're putting on makeup to meet the Unit...or Feral?" Mau asks.  
  
"Well, it couldn't hurt..."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Let's see...I am to report to my Uncle first, and then to Investigations Unit leader Major Sheridan. Okay..."  
  
Detective Leonardo Feral revved his bike's motor as he waits for the signal light to change. The older brother of Felina was an almost splitting image of Uncle, except for being younger and having less of a chin.   
  
The light turns green, and the Detective peels off, not paying any attention to the speed limit.  
  
"Maybe I can finish today early and go to one of those underground parties." Leo thinks aloud, increasing his speed. "I haven't pulled an 24 hour shift in a while...Huh?"  
  
Leo notices some flashing lights in his mirror and silently curses. "Crud...Uncle's not going to like this..."  
  
Leo slows his bike down and pulls over as the Enforcer patrol does the same. He takes his helmet.   
  
"Do you realize that you were doing a fifty in a thirty-five mile zone?" The Enforcer says as he walks up to Leo.  
  
"No, sir. I wasn't aware of the posted speed limit."  
  
"License, please."   
  
Leo hands the officer his license, who immediately balks.   
  
"You're the Commander's nephew!"  
  
"Yeah...Yeah..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't know it was you!" The officer starts to sweat a little.  
  
"Don't be." Leo shakes his head. "Just write me the ticket."  
  
The officer looks confused. "...Sir?"  
  
"Look, the records will show that you pulled me over even if you let me go. So give me the ticket. I'll deal with my Uncle." Leo gives the officer a weak smile. "Besides, my Uncle would want you to write the ticket regardless."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Ladies and gentlekats, I'm sure you are aware of the media blackout we are operating under."  
  
Feral stands in his meeting room, which was filled with the heads of various Enforcer units. All them listen with rapt attention.  
  
"I urge you to talk with all your officers about the blackout. No one is permitted to talk to the media or any outside parties without the knowledge of high command." Feral continues. "Failure to do so can result in harsh penalties. This is for our own good."  
  
"Normally, the Commander and I would do most of the talking." Kenneth speaks up, monitoring his laptop. "Occasionally, others may need to talk...Like Marie."  
  
"Mi Dios." Marie cringes, crossing her arms. "I get enough badgering from the lawyers at trial."  
  
"As noted, Major." Feral turns back to Kenneth. "How are the new COM systems?"  
  
"The new COM systems are 75% installed. It is now tied into a majority of alarm systems city wide." Kenneth flips through a notebook. "The next stage would be to convert all our personal communication devices to the encrypted channels."  
  
"We'll keep our old channels as backup in case the new system fails." Feral says. "It will be glitchy at first, so be patient. Also, we will be getting a new cyber crimes detective, who will be added to the Investigations Unit. That way, we at least know what this new hacker is doing. My nephew should be here soon."  
  
Kenneth looks back at his laptop. "That would Leonardo Feral, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's already here."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"He got a speeding ticket on the main thoroughfare in the city."  
  
"That kat." Feral sighs. "Always a speed demon on his bike."  
  
At that moment, Feral's secretary walks intothe room. She walks up to Feral.   
  
"Sir, ADA Ling is here to see you."  
  
"Already?" Feral glances at his watch. "Where is she?"  
  
"I placed her in your office, sir."  
  
"Good. Everyone is dismissed, except for Marie. I need you to meet the ADA. Bring your files."  
  
"Understood, sir." Marie stands up. "I'll be in your office ASAP."  
  
"Good." Feral nods. "Oh! And, if anyone sees Leo, direct him to the Investigations Unit's office."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Not bad...With this amount of bars, he's almost maxed out. He could be an Admiral soon."  
  
Naomi walks around Feral's office, looking at various pictures and personal mementoes.  
  
"I'm guessing he's unattached..."  
  
"...Didn't curiosity kill the kat, counselor?"  
  
Naomi turns around to see Feral walking into his office. "I plead the fifth."  
  
Feral chuckles as he motions Naomi to sit down. He then takes his seat behind his desk.  
  
"Marie will be coming soon. I know you want to meet her."  
  
Naomi nods, crossing her legs. "The sooner the better. We've come across a problem."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"You know the Edwards case?"  
  
"Yes. Half of the evidence was frozen. Why?"  
  
"The defense is trying to dismiss the case." Naomi sighs. "Because of due process violations."  
  
"What?" Feral looks shocked. "We treated that kat with kitten gloves!"  
  
"It's not because of the Enforcers."  
  
"...It's not?"  
  
Naomi shakes her head. "The defense is arguing that the SWAT Kats are acting as government officials due to an alleged link to Ms. Briggs. Therefore, they have to follow your rules."  
  
"...I see." Feral sits back in his chair. "Very clever. If anyone has been around here long enough, you could guess that connection."  
  
"So now my boss is ordering me to vigorously fight this. If Edwards' case gets dismissed, it sets a bad precedence."   
  
"I take it that you don't like this."  
  
"No. I have to defend an illegal activity to put away a kat that deserves to behind bars." Naomi crosses her arms. "That could be interpreted as selective prosecution, and I don't want that hanging over my head."  
  
A knock is heard, and Feral acknowledges it. "Come in."  
  
Marie appears in the doorway, and she salutes with her free paw. "Major Marie Sheridan reporting, sir!"  
  
"Have a seat." Feral motions. "Major Sheridan is over our Investigations Unit, which houses Crime Scene, Forensics, and various other duties. Marie, this is ADA Naomi Ling, our liaison to the DA's office."  
  
"Pleasure, ma'am." Marie shakes paws with Naomi.  
  
"I note that you do most of the testifying at trial, Major." Naomi says, opening her briefcase.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. When you need various other officers for specific portions at trial, I will supply them, too."  
  
Naomi nods. "For right now, I need your recounts of the Edwards case. We've come across a problem."  
  
Feral explains the situation to Marie, who was getting ready to give her Unit an earful about procedure before he explained who really caused the problem. Marie settles down, and then flips through her notes.  
  
"On an unusually calm Friday night, dispatch received a call about a fire in the warehouse district. Fire, rescue as well as my Unit was dispatched to the scene. Upon arriving, we saw that the fire was put out, and the SWAT Kats jet flying away." Marie states. "Upon closer inspection, we saw a kat sitting among various frozen debris. He turned out to be Dr. Kyle Edwards."  
  
"How did the debris get frozen?" Naomi asks.  
  
"The SWAT Kats tested out a new freeze missile. The witnesses can attest to this. So, instead of waterlogged evidence, I got frozen evidence."  
  
"I see...So, how did you tie Edwards to the crime?"  
  
"His foot was frozen. If he wasn't the firebug, he wouldn't be that close to the warehouse. So we put him into custody."  
  
"Is that what's connecting Edwards to the arson?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. If the area wasn't frozen, I might have more physical evidence to give to you."  
  
Naomi sighs. "So, I might be able to keep the judge from dismissing the case, but not have enough to convict. Great."  
  
"Oh, Naomi," Feral speaks up, "We need a subpoena to open the Pumadyne files. Since they handle defense technologies, we're not going to gain access too easily."  
  
"I can handle that." Naomi perks up. "How is that case?"  
  
"Progressing slowly, but we are getting a new detective to handle the hack attempts." Marie looks at her watch. "Is that all, ma'am? "  
  
"Yes. I'll call if I need more information."  
  
"So, sir..."  
  
"Dismissed." Feral says. "Remember to look for Leo."  
  
Marie nods and exits the room. Naomi stands up as well.   
  
"I should be going. I have a little more investigating to do before I walk into court."  
  
"I'll show you to the door." Feral stands up as well. "And, Naomi..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You mentioned that you came from a family of military brats...What branch?"  
  
"Oh! My father is a Lieutenant Commander in the Air Force, and my brothers are Majors." Naomi says. "They are a part of the Flyin' Aces Unit."  
  
"Ah...So, what made you become an attorney?"  
  
" I wanted to be different."  
  
"I see." Feral walks Naomi to the door. "And for the record, counselor..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am unattached."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Here you are Edwards. Everything you need. You know what to do, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Krystal casually files her nails as Dr. Edwards looks the printed hacked files.   
  
"I'll give you a few more instructions." Krystal puts the file away. "The organization wants you to be the Dr in public, but appear as 'Hyde' to the SWAT Kats."  
  
"I have to! If I don't, I'll be captured again." Kyle snorts.  
  
"So, what do we start with first?"   
  
"In order for things to grow, we need good soil." Kyle smiles. "So we begin there."  
  
Krystal nods.  
  
"Also, I'll need money. You never know whose paws you need to grease."  
  
Krystal smiles. "Leave it to me. How does a million sound?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Ms. Briggs!"  
  
Callie sighs as Naomi catches up to her on the steps of city hall. "What do you want?"  
  
"Fine answer for your friendly prosecutor." Naomi smirks a little. "I just want to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Regarding what?"  
  
"Regarding the SWAT Kats."  
  
Callie spins around to face Naomi. "What do you want with them?"  
  
"Nothing...at the moment." Naomi shrugs. "I've come across a problem in one of my cases that deals with them."  
  
"Because of you?" Callie smiles a little.  
  
"No, because of your failure to stay neutral."  
  
"I take offense to that!"  
  
"You should. Because of you, I have to argue an illegal activity to the court." Naomi puts her free paw on her hip.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The defense of a criminal is arguing due process violations, saying that the SWAT Kats are acting as government officials."  
  
"That's absurd!" Callie shakes her head. "They're not government officials!"  
  
"No, but you are." Naomi looks straight through Callie. "The defense that you have a connection to the SWAT Kats, which makes them government officials."  
  
Callie looks nervous. Naomi continues.   
  
"So, is it true Ms. Briggs?" Naomi asks. "Because if it is, I could have you charged with conspiracy to commit vigilantism before and after the fact. But Mau probably wouldn't let me."  
  
"So what's you point?"  
  
"Be glad that Mau is ordering me to fight this. I'm going to argue that you are acting on your own if you have a connection to them. And, that the Enforcers didn't want your help." Naomi tosses her hair behind her shoulder. "So expect me to grill you on the stand."   
  
"Do what you have to. But, you not going to sway me from the SWAT Kats."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Naomi smiles. "It leaves Ulysses to myself. He could use some comfort for dealing with your abuse for so long."  
  
Callie is enraged. "You...minx!"  
  
"What is it about him, Ms. Briggs?" Naomi asks. "Your reaction is that of jealousy."  
  
Before Callie could respond, Naomi's phone rings. She answers it.   
  
"Ling...You're kidding! When?...I'll be there ASAP. No, I'll take care of it. She's right here. Bye."  
  
"What is it?" Callie asks after calming down a bit.  
  
"MegaKat Municipal Bank has been hack. A million dollars has been stolen."  
  
"Oh, no! ...But why are you telling me?"  
  
"The hacker took the money from the city's MegaKat Towers' building fund."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"Somebody has a sense of humor. Killed the project before it got started."  
  
Feral laughs a little as the Investigations Unit takes over the Municipal bank. Marie could work like a drill sergeant if she wanted too: She expected near perfection from her officers.  
  
Leo had shown up, as well as Kenneth, complete with their laptops. Marie addresses Leo.  
  
"Detective, only you will be in charge of physically handling the computer system of this bank." Marie crosses her arms. "I expect you to follow the rules of evidence that you have been trained in."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Leo salutes Marie, and goes about connecting his laptop to the bank's system.  
  
"Leo has arrived, Uncle." Felina whispers.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure..."  
  
"He's the only one I could get at short notice." Feral shrugs. "Besides, he knows what he's doing."  
  
"It's too late to do a trace." Leo speaks up after a while. "Did anyone attempt a trace before?"  
  
"I did." Kenneth says. "But I didn't get far."  
  
"It figures. The hacker is on to that and adjusted accordingly." Leo types a few keys. "But, they did leave something behind."  
  
"What?" Marie comes up behind Leo.  
  
"Here." Leo points to his laptop screen. "Hackers sometimes leave a calling card. What does it look like to you?"  
  
"Diamonds? Crystals?"  
  
"Could be. But I now that I have a clue, I should be able to find something."  
  
Leo continues to click away as both Callie and Naomi enter the bank. Feral walks over to them.  
  
"I wouldn't cross that tape. Even I wouldn't cross Marie when she's working a crime scene." Feral says.  
  
"So what happened?" Callie asks. "The Tower's building fund was hacked?"  
  
"Maybe His Honor should take it as a sign not to build the blasted thing."  
  
"Not funny, Commander."  
  
Naomi steps around Callie. "Any leads?"  
  
"Well, my nephew did find a clue."  
  
"Nephew?" Callie asks.  
  
"Yes. Leonardo Feral, Cyber Crimes detective." Feral nods. "I got him to help. He's the kat on the laptop. I would introduce you, but he gets distracted easily."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah." Leo turns around to look at them. "By pretty she-kats!"  
  
"Leo!"   
  
"What? I'm just holding up fam-"  
  
"Eyes front, Detective." Feral says in his sternest voice. "Now!"  
  
"Aww...It's not fair, Uncle." Leo returns his attention back to his laptop. "You've always managed to hog she-kat's attention.  
  
"He's such a mixed blessing." Feral sighs.  
  
Naomi chuckles. "So, Ulysses...about that lead."  
  
"It's a small lead, but at least it's something. Progress with this and the Pumadyne case is slow, but steady." Feral says. "I would say more, but I am operating under media blackout."  
  
Callie crosses her arms. "Which means you can't talk to me?"  
  
"It means I can talk to you on a limited basis." Feral replies.  
  
"...A word with you alone, Commander."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We can talk on the roof." Callie walks away.  
  
Feral shrugs, but follows her.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A bit later...  
  
"So, she's calling you Ulysses now?  
  
"What's wrong with that?  
  
Callie crosses her arms as Feral leans up against roof access door.   
  
"Nothing." Callie shrugs. "But..."  
  
"Look." Feral says. "If that idiot of a mayor can call me by my first name, I can't see why Naomi can't...Callie."  
  
Callie blinks at that.  
  
"Oh, that's right...I am the only one that remembers that we used to be on a first name basis."  
  
"That was a long time ago!"  
  
"It was also before *they* showed up!"  
  
"Why must the SWAT Kats be brought into this?"  
  
"Because that's what our conversations is ninety percent of time!" Feral throws his paws up. "We used to have normal conversations. We were actually friendly. But that's in the past."   
  
"Maybe that's my problem..." Feral continues. "I need to move on."  
  
Callie looks at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
"Yeah, right. Now tell me!"  
  
"How come? You wouldn't believe it if I told you anyways..."  
  
"Commander, I am telling you...Huh?"  
  
Suddenly, Feral spins around and backs Callie against the wall.  
  
"You want to know so damn much, Ms. Briggs?" Feral leans in close to her. "So be it. I'll tell you: Naomi is giving me more support in her short time here that you *ever* gave to me!"  
  
Callie's eyes widen, but then begin to flash angrily. "How...DARE YOU!"  
  
Feral feels a cool breeze against his cheek, then a stinging sensation. Callie had slapped him.  
  
"You idiot!" Callie yells at Feral, who puts a paw to his cheek. "Ever since that little tart has shown up, there has been nothing but trouble!"  
  
"You mean 'she', right?"  
  
"...Huh?" Callie looks up at Feral, for some reason on the verge of tears. Feral straightens up a little.  
  
"...I try to do the right things, you know. Sometimes it works, sometimes not." Feral looks away. "But my efforts don't matter to you. They never did."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Feral pauses to rub his cheek. "I'll remember that when the SWAT Kats won't respond to writing parking tickets."  
  
Feral heads towards the roof access door, but pauses to look back at Callie.  
  
"You're such a selfish Queen, Ms. Briggs."  
  
Feral exits the roof, and finally tears drop from Callie's eyes.  
  
But...she didn't know why.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Trial By Fire

Ni-hao! This is "Trial By Fire."  
  
Everyone is still feeling the affects of Callie's actions on the rooftop. Has irreparable damage been done to Callie and Feral's 'relationship'? Who will be waiting in the wings to pick up the pieces? Also, Naomi faces off against Ross in the dismissal hearing. Will she manage to win?  
  
Author's notes: This is a tweener chapter. I can them this because it sets up action for later chapters.  
  
Legal terms confusing you? E-mail me and let me know. I was a Criminal Justice minor, so I may have went overboard.  
  
Special thanks to KS Claw for 'Story Rping' with me a lot. We do this for other stories, but some of my best lines or ideas come from those sessions. Thanks again.  
  
I also like to thank Renee Twist for her 'deep reviews'. Sorry for taking so long to e-mail you! But you and Timmy give great ideas also.  
  
Thanks to Alegna (of course) and all of my reviewers as well!  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com.   
  
Ja ne,  
  
AkaneKitty  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Silent Justice:  
  
Trial By Fire  
  
***********  
  
"Ouch! Man that smarts... This is what I get for nearly bearing my soul to her?"  
  
Feral walks down the stairs from the bank's roof, still rubbing his cheek. He sighs.  
  
"I wonder what I would have got if I *really* told her what I was feeling...a punch perhaps?" Feral thinks aloud. "But, my instincts were right..."  
  
"...They've won."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"I'm a selfish Queen, huh..."  
  
Callie looks over the roof's railing to look out over the city. She takes her glasses off, wiping a few tears from her eyes.  
  
"Just...what does he mean?"  
  
Before she could think about it any further, Callie hears the roar of jet engines approaching. She looks up, and sees the TurboKat landing on the roof. T-Bone kills the engines.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Ms. Briggs." T-Bone hops out of the cockpit. "Enforcer radio traffic is getting harder and harder to listen to."  
  
"The Enforcers must be encrypting their signals..." Razor also hops of the cockpit, and then notices a Callie wiping away a few last tears. "Ms. Briggs? Is everything okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Callie turns away and puts her glasses back on.  
  
T-Bone looks at her. "Ms. Briggs..."  
  
Callie turns back around to look at them. "Do you...Do you think I'm selfish?"  
  
"Selfish? You're anything but!" Razor says. "But...why would you think that?"  
  
"...Feral thinks I am."  
  
"*Feral?*" T-Bone spits out. "Is he the cause of this?"  
  
"T-Bone! Calm down!" Razor says just loud enough where T-Bone could hear. The yellow kat ignores him.  
  
"We had words earlier." Callie explains. "But, it's nothing."  
  
"Like hell it isn't."  
  
"T-Bone!"  
  
T-Bone turns around and heads towards the roof access door, forcing Callie and Razor to follow him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Are we almost finished here, Major?"  
  
"Umm...Yes, sir. We are just packing up."  
  
"Good. I want to leave as soon as possible. I heard the SWAT Kat's jet."  
  
Marie nods slowly as Feral walks through the crime scene. Everyone, especially Naomi, noticed the bright red mark on his face, and his sour mood. Leo, who was unplugging his laptop, leans in close to Felina.  
  
"What do you think happened up there?" Leo whispers.  
  
"I don't know, but we'd better get out of here fast." Felina replies, helping him. "Adding the SWAT Kats to this mix will be explosive."  
  
The sound of slamming door is heard, and multiple footsteps follow it. "Too late."  
  
"T-Bone, don't do this!" Razor pleads, but it doesn't get through. T-Bone main target was Feral.  
  
"What is it, clown?" Feral asks, keeping his back to the entourage. T-Bone walks right up to him.   
  
"What's the matter, Feral? Having no luck with the ladies?"  
  
Feral barely acknowledges him, but clenches his paws. "What do you mean?"  
  
T-Bone points to Callie, who was still visibly upset. "You must be an awfully big kat to make a she-kat cry!"  
  
T-Bone wasn't expecting it, but the next thing he felt was Feral's clenched paw connecting with his face. He gets knocked of his feet, and lands on the floor.   
  
"Feral!" Callie goes to T-Bone's aid. The kat was still dazed. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Always running to their defense..." Feral says softly. Callie just looks at him.   
  
"You win, SWAT Kats." Feral turns around. "You can have her."  
  
Feral begins to walks away, and Callie anger resurfaces. " No one can 'have' me, *Ulysses*!"  
  
Feral pauses, and glances back at her. "Get over yourself, Callie."  
  
Callie glares at him. Feral clears his throat.   
  
"For the record, the Enforcers will not be reporting to the Mayor's office anymore. So if you have a problem with that, I suggest you initiate steps to have me removed as Commander."  
  
Callie bites her tongue. Feral turns to his Enforcers.  
  
"Return to headquarters as soon as you're done!" Feral orders as he heads out the door.  
  
"Yes, sir!"   
  
  
  
The Enforcers begin to clear out, and T-Bone rubs his jaw.  
  
"What was that all about?" Razor asks.   
  
Callie busies herself tending to T-Bone. "I guess we're on a first name basis again."  
  
Naomi waits until the last Enforcers leave. "You know, I just realized something."  
  
"That you're an annoying bimbo?" Callie says, which gets a small chuckle from the SWAT Kats.  
  
"Hardly." Naomi smiles. "That this case is all about you!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This isn't about the Enforcers not doing their job, or the SWAT Kats saving the day, it's all about where your loyalties lie." Naomi causally tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Just think about what the scene would have been like if you actually sided with the Enforcers...not that you'll do it in this lifetime."  
  
Callie stands up to confront Naomi. "I'm so sick of your attitude!"  
  
"And I'm sick of yours!" Naomi doesn't miss a beat. "You know, all this power you have has given you a swelled head. If you had thought objectively for once, I wouldn't be in the position of justifying an illegal action!"  
  
"So this is all my fault?"  
  
"Basically. You brought this on yourself. And now I have to save your tail in the eyes of the law. So why don't you me and the rest of us that actually follow the law a favor by cutting your ties to the SWAT Kats before I go into court?" Naomi turns and walks away. "Maybe then I can save this mess of a case."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Callie sits at her desk, trying to find someway to explain to Manx why she was cut out of Enforcer communication. Anything she was going to get was going to come from the DA's office. A knock on her office door breaks into her thoughts.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opens, and the tall figure of a black kat steps into the office. He wore glasses that hid his grey eyes, and wore a suit with a trench coat. He clears his throat.  
  
"Ms. Briggs? I'm ADA Brendan Clarke." The kat walks up to Callie's desk. "I will be serving as your city attorney."  
  
Callie looks at him. "Did you say ADA?"  
  
"Yes." Brendan nods. "I also serve as Naomi's second chair."  
  
Callie involuntary shudders. Brendan sighs a little. "She's not your favorite she-kat, huh?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" Callie manages to smile. "Please sit down."  
  
Brendan sits down, taking a moment to take off his glasses. "Please don't mind Naomi. This Edwards case has been stressing her."  
  
"And she stresses everyone else."  
  
"Naomi hates having to justify illegal actions. It damages her trial reputation." Brendan explains. "So she becomes a spitfire."  
  
"So I see." Callie says. "But, I didn't mean to put you into the position of defending her."  
  
"It's alright. Comes with the territory."  
  
Callie laughs. Brendan smiles.  
  
"It's nice to hear you laugh after all I've heard you'd gone through."  
  
Callie blushes. "Umm...Thank you."  
  
"But, to the business at paw," Brendan reaches into his briefcase,   
  
"The city has several suits pending against it. Most involving MegaKat Towers."  
  
"Yes. Breech of contract with potential renters."  
  
"I wouldn't advise that the City settle at this point. What happened to the Tower's were beyond the City's control."  
  
"Manx will be glad to hear that."  
  
Brendan nods. "There are many other cases to discuss, but I must go serve some subpoenas. May I suggest we discuss this over lunch later?"  
  
Callie is taken aback somewhat, but hands him her business card. "...Sure. Call me with a time."  
  
Brendan smiles, standing up. "I will. Good day, Ms. Briggs."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Something big went down at MegaKat Municipal Bank, Johnny. I just know it."  
  
"How can you tell? The bank officials were being tight-lipped about the whole situation."  
  
Ann stretches as she and Johnny sit in a semi quiet area of the District Attorney's office. They were waiting to interview Naomi.   
  
"I know. But, I wasn't talking about them." Ann smiles. "I overheard some tellers talking about an incident between Callie, Feral, and the SWAT Kats."  
  
"Sounds explosive." Johnny says, fiddling with his camera equipment.  
  
"And, it is." Ann sits forward in her chair. "Apparently, the Commander and Callie went to the roof to discuss something. A few minutes later, Feral comes down with a big red mark on cheek. Callie and the SWAT Kats then come down, with the Deputy Mayor looking like she had been crying. Words were exchanged between the SWAT Kats and Feral...and T-Bone ends up getting punched! Feral leaves in a huff."  
  
"Whoa! What I wouldn't give to film that scene!"   
  
"I know! But the Enforcers are restricting press access to crime scenes now." Ann says. "Which means I have to rely on investigative reporting."  
  
Johnny thinks for a moment. "But, Annie? Maybe it's something private that no one wants out there..."  
  
"...Maybe." Ann goes quiet when Naomi's secretary walks up. "Yes?"  
  
"Ms. Gora, ADA Ling can see you now."  
  
"Thank you." Ann stands up. "Johnny, could you wait out here? I want to talk with her before she gets on camera."  
  
"No problem."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A few minutes a later, and Ann enters Naomi's office. The ADA rises to meet here.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Ms. Ling." Ann says, shaking Naomi's paw.  
  
"Please, call me Naomi." Naomi motions to Ann to take a seat. "So, what is this interview going to be about?"  
  
"About the MKC vs. Kyle Edwards case, as well as the hackings." Ann settles into her seat and takes out a notepad.  
  
"Well, I can't say much about the hackings, since the investigations are still pending. But, I can tell you about the Edwards case."  
  
"Good." Ann scribbles some notes. "By the way, how is your relationship with the Mayor's office?"  
  
Naomi smiles, and leans forward across her desk. "Do you mean the office, or Calico Briggs?"  
  
"Just curious."   
  
Naomi continues to smile. "Off the record?"  
  
Ann nods, and Naomi sits back. "Yes, there is no love loss between the Deputy Mayor and I, but that due to certain conflicts."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"She likes the SWAT Kats. I don't. Vigilantism is illegal, no matter how many times they saved the city." Naomi says. "And, do to her very obvious public stance regarding them, it puts me in the position of defending an illegal action to court. I hate that."  
  
"Besides the thing that vigilantism is illegal, what makes you dislike the SWAT Kats?"  
  
"Because I'm an ADA. I am charged with prosecuting criminals. I don't take kindly to kats who willing break the law." Naomi says. "Nothing personal, but that's how it is."  
  
Ann decides to push the envelope a little. "What about the Commander?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Isn't this whole conflict between the two of you has to deal with Feral as well?"  
  
Naomi smiles again. "Well, let's just say someone isn't being honest with herself. And if she did, things would run a lot smoother."  
  
Ann blinks at that. "Not being honest?"  
  
"If she was, I'd have another competitor."  
  
"*Another* competitor?"  
  
"You did say this was about Feral, did you not?"  
  
"I meant in the matters of the case."  
  
"It's at the core of the case. Had she had more confidence in him...or given him more chance...we wouldn't be discussing this right now."  
  
Ann ponders this. "You certainly created a firestorm..."  
  
"Me?" Naomi laughs. "Please! If it wasn't me, it was going to be another equally matched she-kat."  
  
"Her Honor needs to learn that you don't always get second chases...and I play for keeps."   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Ow! Feral can pack a punch!"  
  
"You'd better be glad this is a light day!"  
  
Chance holds some ice to his jaw as Jake does some routine work on a couple of cars. Chance was still in some pain.  
  
"I hope he didn't break anything." Chance mumbles.  
  
"Well, it's apparent he had some pent up anger."   
  
"No kidding."  
  
"I told you not to leap to conclusions, Chance."  
  
Chance looks at his friend. "But, I do wonder what happened up there. Why did Feral call Callie selfish?"  
  
"I don't know. But I wonder about the ADA's position towards us."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"She said she's going to have to defend an illegal action in court. I wonder why this defense hasn't been used before?"  
  
Chance looks confused. "I don't get it."  
  
"From my understanding of things, if the court sides with the defense, it will make it harder for criminals we catch to be tried." Jake says. "Which means there's nothing we could do to criminals except try to prevent crimes from happening. We couldn't drop them in the Enforcers' laps."  
  
"...I see."  
  
"All this because we have a link to Callie..." Jake mulls. "Government agents..."  
  
"Well, we were Enforcers a long time ago." Chance says.  
  
"Yeah...but, it seems like this defense should have been used a long time ago..." Jake says, as another car comes in. "But we can't worry about that now We're going to have to depend on Naomi...no matter how much it pains me to say it."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"A single scoop chocolate waffle cone, please. With sprinkles!"  
  
Naomi eyes the various ice cream flavors as the vendor fills her order.  
  
"I'd go for a double if I wasn't worried..." Naomi muses aloud. "But, tradition mandates the single scoop before going into court..."  
  
"A vanilla cone, please. Oh, and add her order to mine. I'm buying."  
  
"Hmm?" Naomi turns towards the voice. "Oh! Hello, Ulysses."  
  
"Hello yourself. Going into court?" Feral takes the cones and hands Naomi's hers.  
  
'Yes. I was have a chocolate ice cream cone before going into court." Naomi takes a first lick of her cone. "A carry over from my Legal Aid days."  
  
"I see." Feral says. "Are you too busy now?"  
  
"No. I have some time. Why?"  
  
Feral shrugs a little. "I just wanted some company for a while. Do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not. Lead on."  
  
Feral and Naomi walk along the trails in the park that lie beyond the courthouse, both enjoying their cones. It was silent for a while, until Naomi speaks up.  
  
"So Ulysses..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you like in a she-kat?"  
  
Feral is caught off guard somewhat. "Well, that's a sudden question."  
  
"If you don't like it we can change the subject..." Naomi concentrates on her cone.  
  
"No, it's okay." Feral think for a moment, enjoying his ice cream cone. "Hmm... Smart...understanding...supportive..."  
  
Naomi nods, now beginning to eat the waffle cone.  
  
"What about you? What do you like in a kat?" Feral asks, also beginning to eat the cone.  
  
"Hmm...Something good looking...smart.... supportive..." Naomi says after a while.  
  
"So, we have some things in common..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What made you bring it up?"  
  
Naomi turns to him and smiles. "Nothing really...just curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the kat, counselor."   
  
"So I've heard." Naomi continues to smile.   
  
"By the way, I heard a certain ADA set off my headquarters' metal detectors the other day."  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. That was my concealed weapon. Forgot to tell them about it." Naomi says. "But, I have my national license."   
  
"You do know that MKC requires it's own permit." Feral says. "Otherwise..."  
  
"...I'll get a citation. A Class C misdemeanor."  
  
"Be sure you get that license. I don't want to be accused of preferential treatment."  
  
"I will."  
  
Feral concentrates on his cone for a moment. "So, why do you have a concealed weapon?"  
  
"Piece of mind. I've been working with them since I was little." Naomi smiles a little. "Daddy wanted to make sure I could protect myself, and that I could use it properly."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"And, besides, it comes in handy when the bailiff in court is overpowered." Naomi says nonchalantly.  
  
"Judges allow that?"  
  
"Depends on the circumstances." Naomi then glances at her watch. "I'd better go. Have a judge that's a bit finicky."  
  
"I wouldn't want to keep you, then." Feral starts to walk away. "Good luck, Naomi."  
  
"Thanks." Naomi does a little wave. "I'll need it..."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
About ten minutes later, Naomi and Brendan were sitting in Judge Jackson's court, which was presiding over the Edwards case. Ross was there as well, looking through mounds of paperwork. Naomi sighs.  
  
"Brendan, if you have an idea that might go over well, tell me." Naomi says.  
  
"Sure." Brendan adjusts his glasses. "Nervous."  
  
"Yeah...This can make or break politics in this city. I got to win this motion."  
  
Brendan nods as the court clerk stands up. Afterwards, Judge Jackson enters the courtroom.  
  
"All rise!" The clerk states, and all of the attorneys stand. "Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Jackson presiding."  
  
"Please be seated." Jackson settles behind the bench as everyone returns to their seats. "Ladies and gentlekats, I have read over your briefs. And, you have both made compelling arguments. But, I hesitate to make a snap judgment regarding this dismissal case due to the possible precedence it might set. However, I will hear both arguments today to see if a decision can be made. Ross?"  
  
Ross rises from his chair and faces his platform. "Your Honor...as you can see from my motion, my client had his rights violated by the SWAT Kats. They, due to their link with the Deputy Mayor, are government agents, and must follow the law of search, seizure and arrest. And since they are government agents, they must follow the same rules the Enforcers have."  
  
"Naomi?"  
  
Naomi also rises from her chair. "Even if there is a link between the Deputy Mayor and the SWAT Kats, it was the Enforcers that made the arrest. They have made a case against Clarke on their own merits. Is it fair to punish the Enforcers for the outside actions of others? They have not asked for this 'help'."  
  
"But they are benefiting from the SWAT Kats help. May I remind council of the term 'fruit of the poisonous tree'?"  
  
"Which only applies if the Enforcers stepped beyond their bounds. Which they have not." Naomi retorts. "They don't even know about the actions of the SWAT Kats. They therefore cannot benefit from something they know nothing about."  
  
"But, the SWAT Kats have been doing this before. It is common knowledge."  
  
"Which I say again the Enforcers refuse to acknowledge! I further move that the Deputy Mayor was acting on her own, and was not in her official capacity. Therefore, the SWAT Kats are private katizens, not government agents."  
  
Jackson raises an eyebrow at this. "You're saying the Deputy Mayor was not in her official capacity?"  
  
"She has stepped beyond her role as a Deputy Mayor by conspiring with possible criminals." Naomi says. "Therefore, she cannot be in her elected role."  
  
"Careful, counselor. You don't want to accuse the Deputy Mayor of a criminal act in open court." Jackson says. "But, I see your point."  
  
"Your Honor..." Ross starts, but Jackson waves him off.  
  
"Look...I haven't heard enough evidence to sway my decision either way." Jackson clasps his paws together. "So, I want a full hearing on this motion."  
  
"The Katizens requests time to prepare for the hearing." Naomi speaks up.  
  
"My client is entitled to a speedy trial." Ross protests.   
  
"Please, counselor.... Your client is on bail. Any chance that this case might be dismissed would be in favor of him. And besides, you were the one that brought up this motion that can change how the SWAT Kats are viewed by the legal system." Jackson sighs. "Katizens request is granted. Court is in recess until a trial date is set."  
  
Jackson slams the gavel down, and the court begins to clear out. Naomi sits back in her chair, exhausted.   
  
"Nice save." Clarke says after a moment.  
  
"Yeah...but Mau is still going to have a fit." Naomi sighs. "He wanted this off his desk. But, at least Judge Jackson didn't find in favor of Ross."  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"You know what to do." Naomi smiles weakly. "Subpoenas, subpoenas, subpoenas."  
  
Clarke nods. "Then we'd better serve the Deputy Mayor before Ross gets to her."  
  
"Yeah...I'm going to enjoy this..."  
  
"Umm..." Clarke adjusts his glasses. "Mind if I serve the Deputy Mayor?"  
  
Naomi blinks. "You?"  
  
"I *am* the city attorney. And, it might be best to have her being not so agitated."  
  
"Meaning me, right?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Naomi laughs. "Go ahead. It's going to be ugly in the courtroom, anyway."  
  
"Good. So, I'll take the media subpoenas and you handle the Enforcer ones." Clarke says.   
  
"Will do." Naomi picks up her briefcase. "Let's go!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Boss! I got that interview with Ling and a scoop or two..."  
  
"Not now, Annie! We've just been hit with a subpoena!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ann and Johnny step into a frantic newsroom as their boss darts around like he has his tail on fire. Ann chases after him.  
  
"What do you mean we've been hit with a subpoena?" Ann finally catches up to him.  
  
"The DA's office wants all our tapes, notes, and records that pertains to the Deputy Mayor, the SWAT Kats, and the Enforcers." The boss says, pausing to pick up a box. "And, they want it ASAP. Our collection of SWAT Kat material alone is over 500 tapes. 500!"  
  
The boss moves off in a huff as Johnny walks up to Ann. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm guessing the DA's office is preparing for major battle." Ann crosses her arms. "And, if we got a subpoena, I bet the other stations got one, too! It's only a matter of time before this breaks for public consumption. This might be bad press for the SWAT Kats..."  
  
"But, the SWAT Kats are well like by the public!"  
  
"For now. And, as long as they were saving the day. But, the public is finicky." Ann says. "One false move, and they'll turn on you."  
  
Johnny scratches his head. "True..."  
  
"And, if the public feels that the SWAT Kats contributed to the current legal nightmare..."  
  
"...We'll just see how forgiving and loyal the public can be..."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. When All's Well

Ni-hao! This is "When All's Well..."  
  
A dead body, some flirtations, and Jake's obsession with a game called 'Serpent's Strike' mark a day of normalcy in MegaKat City. But, will MKC ever be the same again?  
  
Author's note: I'm back after graduating from college (finally!).   
  
This is a long tweener chapter, as it sets up action for the next chapters and beyond.   
  
If there is some legal/criminal terminology you don't understand, let me know. I might not have explained it fully.  
  
Special Thanks to KS Claw and Renee Twist (with Timmy!) for all their help with this and my other works.  
  
And, thanks to all my reviews for letting their thoughts known.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
AkaneKitty  
  
******************  
  
Silent Justice:  
  
When All's Well...  
  
******************  
  
The MegaKat Times  
  
Are the SWAT Kats Too Big of a Risk for MegaKat City?  
  
In case of any MegaKat City katizens living under a rock these past few days, a major court case is looming just beyond the horizon.   
  
The Katizens vs. Kyle Edwards case is going to determine how our 'heroes', the SWAT Kats, are perceived by the legal system. If they are determined to be government agents due to their alleged link to the Deputy Mayor, the entire criminal justice system could come screeching to a halt.  
  
But if not...there could be even more trouble.  
  
The Enforcers have withdrawn contact with the Mayor's office and have imposed a media blackout.   
  
Apparently, the Commander had become fed up with the Deputy Mayor and completely shut down any contact her.  
  
But, who can blame him?  
  
The Commander has had the crime rate two points below the national average, but rumor has it that our esteemed Deputy Mayor (again) was chewing him out about the Edwards case.  
  
Because the SWAT Kats can't be compromised.  
  
The Times feels that MegaKat Kat City loosing the care and passion of the Enforcers is a greater risk than loosing the protection of the SWAT Kats.  
  
Maybe it's time the Deputy Mayor realizes that.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
MegaKat Insider  
  
Has the Deputy Mayor Met Her Match?  
  
Eyewitnesses are saying that Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs couldn't get a word in edgewise when verbally sparing with Executive Assistant District Attorney Naomi Ling.  
  
It seems that the ADA has been sticking up for the Enforcers at a recent crime scene, and has more access to the Enforcers now that the Mayor's office has been cut off.  
  
Side note: Rumor has it that the ADA and a certain high-ranking Enforcer have been quite chummy lately...which seems to have bothered the Deputy Mayor. What could be made of this?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"What is your emergency? ...Sir, please calm down..."  
  
Major Kenneth Laquor ears perk up as the young officer in training he was monitoring struggles with the latest call. Putting a paw on her shoulder, Kenneth patches himself through to the call.  
  
"Major Kenneth Laquor speaking. What is your emergency, sir?" Kenneth tries again in his best calming voice.  
  
"...A...ead...ody..." The voice on the other end of the connection was being to break up. Kenneth silently curses. What a time for the new COMM system to glitch!  
  
"Please say again, sir." Kenneth says after adjusting his headset.  
  
"A DEAD BODY!"  
  
The whole Communications unit goes silent, except for the routine Enforcer traffic. Kenneth clears his throat.  
  
"Are you sure, sir? What is your location?"  
  
"It's...it's at the Manx Memorial Park. Off the walking trails..."  
  
Kenneth listens for a few moments more and then transfers the call back to his trainee. He addresses his unit.  
  
"Get on the COMM and order that all available Enforcer patrol units in the area of Manx Memorial Park report there and seal off that area. Also, contact the Investigations Unit."  
  
"And, you sir?" One of the officers speaks up.  
  
"I'm off to find the Commander."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"How's your search coming along, Leo?"  
  
"Painfully slow. It's obvious that the groups I'm checking know all about this 'crystal' symbol, but they've been reluctant to give up a name."  
  
Major Marie Sheridan nods as Leo types on his computer. "Think you can find out any other way?"  
  
"You mean, like going to the Feds?"  
  
"Anything but that!"  
  
Leo smiles. "Well, I've been looking at the machine code. I'm hoping that our hacker was a little more arrogant and left some clues behind."  
  
Marie sighs. "And, we still haven't gotten authorization to check out those Pumadyne files...this whole case is turning out to be a mess."  
  
The phone rings, and Marie hurries to answer it. "Investigations. Major Marie Sheridan speaking. ...You're kidding. Homicide?"  
  
The major listens for a few more minutes, and then hangs up the phone. She then turns back to Leo.  
  
"We're up, Leo. Got a murder in the park."  
  
"Aww..." Leo groans. "I'm a Cyber Crimes detective, ma'am! I don't do homicides...I have a weak stomach, and..."  
  
"Well, today you're working the case. I want to see your other abilities." Marie puts on her overcoat. "Let's go!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Well, well...The media certainly didn't waste time in expressing their views about the Edwards case, Naomi."  
  
"Yes...It surprised even me."  
  
Feral looks down at the various newspapers scattered across his desk. Some had editorials supporting the SWAT Kats, not supporting them, or being neutral about the whole situation. Naomi, perched on Feral's desk, takes a look as well.  
  
"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Feral shrugs, clasping his paws behind his head. "Those subpoenas from your office just lit the fuse."  
  
Naomi looks thoughtful. "Looks like it. But, Clarke can usually work the press...maybe there were too many subpoenas for them to respond to."  
  
Feral raises an eyebrow. "Clarke?"  
  
"Brendan Clarke, an ADA. He's my second chair, and also serves as the city attorney."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Anyway, you have your own subpoenas to respond to, Commander." Naomi smiles. "You'll probably be called after your subordinate officers."  
  
"Can I expect to be grilled?"  
  
"By the defense attorney."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Naomi smiles a bit. "So, is there anything that I can do for you, Ulysses?"  
  
"Well, my Investigations Unit tells me that Pumadyne has been dragging their feet about releasing those files that were copied and stolen a couple weeks ago." Feral looks at her. "We've threatened them with talk about hindering an investigation, but..."  
  
"...You need me to light a fire under them, right?"  
  
"That could help."  
  
Naomi chuckles, leaping off Feral's desk. "Consider it done, sir."  
  
Feral raises an eyebrow at that. "...Sir?"  
  
"A leftover from my days living on a military base with my family. Dad insisted that every high ranking official that came by our housing unit be identified and properly addressed." Naomi laughs. "I knew the Chain of Commander for the Flyin' Aces before I was three...and that's why I knew your rank when I first met you."  
  
"Interesting."   
  
Naomi peers at Feral from behind a folder. "I also know that you have quite a few specializations...but that came from looking at your public record."  
  
Feral smiles at that. "Looking at the record already, hmm?"  
  
"Mau made me do it!"  
  
"Heh. Well, it's only fair...since I looked at yours as well."  
  
This time is was Naomi's to raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
"I had to find out what weapon you used...might come in handy someday."  
  
A knock on Feral's office door interrupts whatever else Naomi was going to say. He answers it. "Come in."  
  
Kenneth materializes in the frame of the door as he salutes Feral. "Enforcer business, sir."  
  
"Speak freely."  
  
"Well, sir," Kenneth lowers his paw, "There's been a murder at Manx Memorial Park. Early reports are saying that it's very unusual."  
  
"Great. Just what I need right now." Feral snorts and then looks back at Kenneth. "Has Marie responded yet?"  
  
"Yes, sir. As well as Leo."  
  
"Leo? That kat has the weakest stomach...but I'm guessing Marie wants to test him." Feral stands up and grabs his coat. "Alright, Major...tell everyone I'll arrive at the scene soon."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kenneth salutes Feral, and heads out of the office.  
  
Feral returns his attention back to Naomi. "Want to come?"  
  
Naomi shakes her head and begins to head for the door. "No thanks. I don't want anyone to accuse me of contaminating the crime scene. But, keep me posted, okay?"  
  
"Will do. And, Naomi..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you free for lunch today?"  
  
"...I can be. Why?"  
  
"Well..." Feral looks a bit mischievous. "Barring any unexpected emergencies...I would like for you to join me for lunch at the Onyx Dragon later...Around one o'clock...Think you can make it?"  
  
"Of course!" Naomi beams. "I'll stop by, hopefully, with a subpoena for Pumadyne as well. See you soon!"  
  
Naomi happily bounds from Feral's office, and Feral scratches his head for a moment.  
  
"A lunch date, hmm?" Feral says aloud to himself. "Is this moving on?"  
  
Feral ponders this is for a moment, but then shrugs his shoulders and leaves his office.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Great.... Just great!"  
  
Callie looks in dismay at the various newspapers, which were scattered across her desk.  
  
The SWAT Kats being tried in the court of public opinion had begun.   
  
There were newspapers that supported the SWAT Kats, condemned them, or just stayed neutral. Callie figured it was only a matter of time before the katizens themselves started forming opinions about the Edwards case.  
  
And, she hoped it stayed positive.  
  
There's a knock on Callie's office door, and Callie doesn't raise her head. "Come in."  
  
The door opens, and a black kat's head peers through. "...Ms. Briggs?"  
  
"Hmm?" Callie lifts her head. "Oh, Brendan! Please, come in."  
  
Brendan steps through the door, holding his briefcase. He looks at her. "You don't look so good."  
  
"Really?" Callie takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes. "It's been a rough couple of days."  
  
"Looks like it. I'm sorry." Brendan raises his briefcase. "May I...?"  
  
"Oh, please! Sit down." Callie motions with her paw to a seat. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Brendan opens his briefcase. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but..."  
  
"...I've been called to testify, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great... Why isn't Ms. Ling serving me with this?" Callie holds out her paw for the subpoena, which Brendan hands to her. She slumps back into her chair. "I'm sure our esteemed ADA would want to serve me with this...since she derives some twisted pleasure in making look bad."  
  
"Well..." Brendan scratches his ear. "She really wanted to, but I convinced her to let me do it...Since I'm the City Attorney and all."  
  
Callie looks surprised. "Really? Thanks a lot."  
  
Brendan coughs a little, and then becomes concerned with his glasses. "Um...Do you have a tissue, Ms. Briggs? My glasses look a little spotty."  
  
Callie hands him a tissue, and Brendan busies himself with cleaning his glasses. It was at this point that Callie notices that he had really dramatic gray eyes. Too bad he hides them, she thought.  
  
"...I don't like taking off my glasses so casually." Brendan says after a moment, still concentrating his glasses.  
  
Callie blinks a bit. "R-Really? How come?"  
  
"It ruins the effect."  
  
"Effect?"  
  
Brendan stops cleaning his glasses and slips them back on, pausing to smile at Callie. "When I question kats in court, I take off my glasses for impact. Since I've been told I have 'dramatic eyes', it wins points with the jury."  
  
"I see."  
  
Brendan looks at his watch and begins to stand up. "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to go serve some more media subpoenas."  
  
"Of course." Callie crosses her arms. "By the way, Mr. Clarke..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Callie smiles at him a little. "You never did call me for a time for lunch."  
  
"Oh..." Brendan looks a little sheepish. "I *am* going to, but since this Edwards case went into high gear, Naomi has ordered a lot of research. And, since I'm the second chair..."  
  
"...It falls to you, huh?"  
  
This time Brendan slightly blushes. "Yeah...But, that's no excuse. I should have called and told you."  
  
"It's no big deal. I understand." Callie stands up to show Brendan to the door. "But, do call me. Manx is worried that his money will get drained."  
  
Brendan breathes a sigh of relief. "Of course."  
  
"And, Brendan..."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Briggs?"  
  
Callie smiles at him. "Call me Callie."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Ready, Major?"  
  
"Ready. Let's roll 'em."  
  
Even though he was starting to look a little green, Detective Feral was proving to be a great detective, Marie thought. He was following procedures nicely, airing out theories, and even found a possible piece of evidence the techs missed. But, he was beginning to look sick, so maybe Cyber Crimes was better suited for him.  
  
"Don't get sick on me now, Detective." Marie says, trying to distract Leo from his stomach. "You're doing too good of work."  
  
"...Thank you, ma'am." Leo takes a moment to answer. "I wouldn't be so bad off if it wasn't for the *smell*..."   
  
Marie wrinkles her nose at that. It *was* a bad odor in the area...and if it was coming from the victim, she was sure it wasn't natural. "That's not the smell of death, as I'm sure you know, Detective. Make sure you mark that observation in your log."  
  
Leo looks at her. "You're not affected, ma'am?"  
  
"...When you've been here long enough, you'll get used to all sorts of smells." Marie smirks a little. "I got used to odd smells when the city was turned into a swamp...And, then there was this huge bacteria walking around..."  
  
The victim was an elderly kat, well dressed, without any signs of physical trauma. He was just off one of the major walking trails of the park, laying face up, which points to the criminal not caring if their crime was discovered or not. He had no identification with him, which was going to make identifying him difficult if he wasn't in the system. Marie thought it was going to be one of those cases.  
  
With a grunt, Marie and Leo turn the kat over, hoping to see if the victim fell on any hidden evidence.  
  
"Hello, there." Leo reaches under the victim with gloved paw.  
  
"Got anything?" Marie asks.  
  
"Yep. We can lay him back down now."  
  
Marie easies the body back down, looks back Leo. "What have you got?"  
  
"This." Leo holds out an almost empty vial. A drop or two of some kind of liquid was at the bottom of it.  
  
"Why would that be under the vic?" Marie asks aloud.  
  
"Who knows? It seems out of place with the crime scene." Leo takes a whiff from the vial. "Hmm..."  
  
"Get a different scent?"  
  
"...Maybe...I'm sort of overwhelmed now."  
  
"Perhaps." Marie waves a tech over. "Bag this and have the lab analyze whatever is in that vial. Oh, and have someone with a fresh nose smell it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Marie looks back at Leo. "I think we're almost through here. Let's have a final look around and then we can get some fresh air."  
  
Marie, Leo, and various techs take final cursory glance around the crime scene when Feral shows up. He walks up to the tape, as does Marie and Leo.  
  
"Status report." Feral says. Leo blinks at him.  
  
"Don't you smell that, Uncle?" Leo asks.  
  
Feral nods. "But, when you have the city turn into a swamp..."  
  
"...You get used to the smells." Leo sighs and turns to Marie. "Permission to get some fresh air, ma'am."  
  
"Granted."  
  
Leo bolts from the scene, to which Feral shrugs. "He'll get used to it. So, Major..."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Just what is the problem, gentlekats? I require answer."  
  
Naomi sits in front of the desk of the senior legal advisor for Pumadyne, Eugene Tracy. His associates, who were looking shadier than anything else, flanked the Persian tom. Naomi does a little snort.  
  
"Now, Ms. Ling..." Tracy says deliberately. "...Pumadyne deals with highly sensitive defense projects. We can't just *give* those files away."  
  
Naomi crosses her arms. "The Enforcers are not asking for all your files. They just want the files the hackers gained access to."  
  
"We are not releasing those files."  
  
"And, why not?"  
  
"We wouldn't our projects to be leaked out to our competitor by the Enforcers, and..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Naomi leaps out of her chair. "Are you aware of the media blackout the Enforcers have been operating under for the past few weeks?"  
  
Tracy shrugs. "Yes, but..."  
  
"I have never heard of the Enforcers having any type of leaks. If you're so concerned about your precious secrets, get a gag order."  
  
"That still won't protect our organization from potential leaks."  
  
"Just what are you representing here, Mr. Tracy?" Naomi throws up her paws in disgust. "An honorable entity or the organization of Dewey, Cheatum, and Howe?"  
  
This time it was Tracy's turn to jump up. "I resent that!"  
  
"And, I resent your pathetic attempts to block the Enforcers' access to these files!" Naomi leans over Tracy's desk. "Or, is there something you wish the Enforcers will never find?"  
  
Tracy becomes noticeably uncomfortable, but regains his composure. "Of course not."  
  
  
  
"Then give me those files." Naomi slides a piece of paper across Tracy's desk. "Else I will drag your tails to court and gain access to *all* of your defense projects."  
  
"I will bury you in court motions!" Tracy fires back. "You'll never hear this case before a judge."  
  
"You do that, and I will hit you an obstruction of justice charge so fast it will make your head spin." Naomi's blue eyes take on a determined glint. "And, if you still don't comply, I will make sure the media aware of your reluctance and heavily imply that you are hiding the truth."  
  
Naomi leans in a little closer. "I will make it my personal mission that you never get another defense contract again."  
  
"You wouldn't dare! I have witness!"  
  
"Who? Them?" Naomi laughs a little. "Most kats don't like regular lawyers as it is. So, whom are they going to believe more? An ADA or a shady business's lawyers?"  
  
Tracy glares at her for a moment, but then reluctantly smiles. "I can see why you're the Executive ADA, Ms. Ling."  
  
"Thank you." Naomi straightens up and crosses her arms. "So, what's it going to be?"  
  
Tracy sighs, but signs the paper. He hands the paper back to Naomi, who smiles and places it in her briefcase.  
  
"Gentlekats, it was a pleasure doing business with you." Naomi turns on heel. "Good day."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Have you guys seen the papers?"  
  
"Yeah...and it really bites. They were happy to get exclusive shots for their front pages, but now they have a problem with us?"  
  
Chance leans against the hangar while he chats with Callie over their COMM link. He didn't normally read the paper, but after getting the glimpse of the news, he ran out to buy a copy. The SWAT Kats were being tried in the court of public opinion.   
  
"It is a bit hypocritical...By the way, how's your jaw, T-Bone?" Callie asks.  
  
"Better, but still sore." Chance says, secretly thrilled that she asked. "That kat can pack quite a *punch*, and..."  
  
"Ah, crud! Ambush!" Jake shouts from behind Chance.  
  
"Ambush?" Callie's voice reveals her concern. "Are you and Razor okay?"  
  
"We're fine." Chance crosses his arms. "Ja...er...Razor is playing some kind of game that he says will keep his shooting skills perfectly honed during his off time."  
  
Callie chuckles. "Well, I'd better go. Keep in touch, alright?"  
  
Chance signs off, and goes to join Jake at his makeshift desk. Ever since he had started scrounging to make his own computer and scrapped up enough money to buy a game called "Serpent's Strike," Jake played like a kat possessed. Apparently, he had become quite good...and pretty popular among those who played the game. Being a sureshot looked like it helped.  
  
"Jake..."  
  
"Yes! One hit kill!" Jake nearly leaps out of his chair. "Soon I'll have enough point to beat WildKat!"  
  
Chance looks confused. "...WildKat?"  
  
"Another fellow that plays the game. He's an ace." Jake settles down, then and pauses the game. "I've chatted with him. He couldn't believe I racked up so many points so quickly."  
  
Chance laughs. "Don't you have an unfair advantage, Jake?"  
  
"No more than you...since you know every Space Kat code and control there is!" Jake says mockingly.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Jake laughs and stands up. "So, what are doing today? Do we read and sulk at the newspapers or do we watch and sulk at the TV?"  
  
"It looks bad either way, huh?" Chance sighs. "Ever since that ADA showed up, everything went off the deep end."  
  
"Yeah...But, what if this was going to happen sooner or later?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Jake stretches as he and Chance make their way from the hangar back to the garage. "Think about it. Sooner or later, the Commander was going to get fed up and shut down on Callie. Naomi just sped up the process."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"So, what do we do tonight?" Jake heads for the fridge for a can of milk while Chance turns on the TV. "Do we do some routine..."  
  
"...An unidentified body was discovered at Manx Memorial Park today." Ann's face shows up on the screen as well as pictures from park. "Major Kenneth Laquor, Enforcer Public Information Officer, says that foul play is apparent in the victim's death, even though there was no signs of physical injury. The victim was found off of one of the walking trails that had just been reopened two weeks ago..."  
  
"Hmm...Hadn't had one in a while." Chance muses.  
  
"And, that's what we're doing tonight."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"We're checking out that crime scene." Jake pauses to take a swig of milk. "Of all the crimes in this city, we get a murder in one of the obvious places you could find him?"  
  
Chance thinks for a moment. "It *is* a bit odd."  
  
"So we're going to check it out." Jake says. "Who knows? Maybe we'll get some action out of this."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"Ulysses, your Investigation Unit can now legally access the hacked Pumadyne files now."  
  
"Really...That was fast. How did you do it?"  
  
"With a little 'persuasion', and the fact that I wanted to have a pleasant lunch date."  
  
Feral allows himself to chuckle a bit as he perches on his office desk. He had to admit that Naomi had a nice spark. And, it was one of the rare times someone actually moved faster than the Deputy Mayor on one of his requests. He was impressed.  
  
"Now, the Pumadyne officials seemed to have issues with any leaks that could come out." Naomi hands Feral a sheet of paper. "So, I would put the Investigations Unit in a gag order type of environment, just to be safe."  
  
"We're under media blackout, but another layer of that wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Also, if you find anything out of place in those files, let me know. They weren't too happy in releasing those files. Too much so."  
  
"No problem." Feral files the paper away. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Ready when you are."  
  
Feral extends his arm to Naomi, who happily accepts. As the walk towards Feral's office door, he pauses a bit. "I wonder..."  
  
Naomi looks up at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Could this be a possible conflict of interest?"  
  
"Oh..." Naomi blinks, but smiles. "It would be if I was your subordinate."  
  
Even Feral had to smile at that.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It was in an old building in MKC's warehouse district where a slender figure paces, agitated and annoyed. It was only when the door slams that figure stops pacing.  
  
"Where have been?" Krystal screeches at the kat who entered. "We're supposed to be getting our next mission together...And why is there one less flask of 'Hyde' here?"  
  
"Calm down. I was out there killing two birds with one stone." Kyle Edwards waves off. "I was taking care of an old problem."  
  
"Problem?" Krystal says slowly. "All old problems were to be taken care of prior to joining the organization."  
  
"Yeah, but this problem of mine solved our current problem."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We needed a way to have the SWAT Kats out into the city without being obvious about it." Kyle smirks. "Thanks to me, they will be. Tonight."  
  
Krystal says nothing. Kyle beginnings to laugh.  
  
"So all you have to do is make sure the Enforcers don't show up until planned." Kyle smirks.  
  
"'Hyde' will do all the rest."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
